Unwanted Company
by BlackDragonLanceTR16
Summary: Maka was normal that was the way she liked it. But when her only friend moves away to Japan, she becomes alone. Death the Kid, the most popular guy at school has his sights set on her. He will stop at nothing to befriend her. Even when she refuses. Kid has a secret and he'll realize that Maka has a secret of her own... AU Kid x Maka and One-sided soulxmakaxkid
1. Can we Be Friends? No

**HELLO GUYS! I'M UP ALREADY FOR ANOTHER STORY! XDD OKAY. WELL ANYWAYS I GOT NOTHING TO SAY YET. ALRIGHT~ ONTO THE EFFING STORY~**

* * *

Maka POV

Hello, my name is Maka Albarn. I'm a high school student in the age of 16. Now I love reading and studying, I am classified as a 'nerd'. Every time I go to school, people bullied me, but I don't care whatsoever. Because I don't snap that easily. Actually someone said I should not to, I have to follow everything. It's a dirty little secret of mine. I live in a two-story house that is owned by my father. His name is Satoshi Takashi. He is not my real father because my parents died from an accident and he took me in. The truth is I have a friend, but she is in Japan now. Her name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. She promise she will come back, I really hope she will. But she doesn't know my secret but I plan to tell…. Sooner or later, I got dressed now and got the bread from the toaster.

"I'm going now!" I shouted to Satoshi, who was reading a newspaper.

"Yes, yes. Be careful!" He said.

"Yes, dad!" I then went outside the house, slowly walking to Shibusen, since it's only 7: 28, our school time is at 8. I still have time to read!

I then already arrived at the school, but I wonder why the headmaster likes to make a long stairs and the school is like a labyrinth. Oh well. As I went through the never like ending halls, I made it to the library I love reading like I said. I greeted the librarian and he smiled back. Then I went to seat and got my book, and scanned the pages, reading every word.

After a few minutes, The bell rang, it's time. I walked in the now, flooded by students, hallways going to my class. First was Professor Stein. I was almost close to my classroom until someone shoved be in the wall. I looked up to see Elizabeth Thompson.

Elizabeth Thompson was the older sister between the sisters. Their family was very wealthy. She and her sister, Patricia Thompson, were beautiful, but with an ugly attitude. Of course, I didn't say it aloud. I tried get free, obviously (but intentionally) failed.

"Hello, slut. Do you think you can get away?" Liz said, with an evil smirk. I didn't reply, so she got angry and slapped me.

"Hey! Answer will you!" Liz shouted in my ear. I winced at that. Then a hand was on Liz's shoulder. Liz looked at the owner and found Soul. Soul 'Eater' Evans, his family is also rich, and their family was known as the best musicians. Then behind him were Patty and Black Star. Black Star was rich too, and their family was well known as the second best assassins.

"Hey, Liz. Let's go. We might be late, it's so uncool." Soul said with his cool voice. Liz blushed, then glared at me and let go.

"Alright." Liz said sweetly at Soul. Rumors has it, she has a crush on Soul for months now. As soon as the popular group left I sighed and continue to go to the class.

I sat on my seat and readied my notebook and a pen, waiting of Professor Stein to roll in the classroom. Then Professor was on his office chair then tripped again and slid to the center of the classroom, everyone, even me, sweatdropped.

"Okay class, today we will have a new student. Please be nice." He looked at the popular group.

"You can come in." Stein said and a kid went inside. He has a raven black hair strangely has three white stripes on the other side of his head. He then has a beautiful face and his body was built, but not like Black Star. He was wearing a white polo shirt with the logo of the school and he wore a black dress pants. And what really great about him was his eyes. He then looked at me and made eye contact with me for a while, until Professor said.

"Will you introduce yourself please?" He looked at the kid and he nodded.

"Hello everyone, my name is Death the Kid. But I want you to please call me Kid." Kid said calmly.

"Okay, you may ask any questions, but he can only answer 8." Stein said and soon everyone (except maka) bombarded him with questions.

"Quiet will you and raise your hand if you want to ask or I'll dissect you all!" Stein said while holding scalpels. Everyone shivered and raised their hands (except for Maka). And Kid chose a person who looks like a smart guy.

"You." Kid said. And the guy stood.

"Hello, I'm Ox Ford. Are you good with academics?" Ox asked.

"Yes, I never failed." Kid said. And Ox sat down. And another hand raised and Kid pointed.

"Are you rich?" A random girl asked. _Haha, I knew someone will ask in some time. _I thought, laughing mentally.

"Yes, I am Lord Death's son." Kid said with a smile. All of us were shocked, he was the headmaster's son! Nerd or not, they cannot insult him or they will be kicked out. Everyone went silent then.

"Alright Kid. Will you seat beside Maka Albarn? Maka, raise your hand please." Stein said. Kid nodded and I raised my hand and he walked over to me.

* * *

Kid POV

Stein said I'll sit beside Maka. As she raised her hand, I realized she was very beautiful and symmetrical! Even though she was wearing glasses, she was still stunning. I walked over to her.

"Hello Maka." I said happily. She just nodded, expressionless.

_What's wrong with her?_ I thought, I'm sure when she smile, it will be so bright it will put the sun in shame.

Soon, the class ended and it was time to go home and saw Maka leaving. I tried to chase her, but she was gone. Is she a ninja or something?! I walked outside Shibusen, hoping to find her, and saw her going down the long stairs.

"Wait up!" I shouted. She turned around and she raised her eyebrow.

"Yes?" She asked politely.

"Uh, we just met and things. But can we be friends?" I asked a bit nervously.

"No." She said simply and walked away. I was shocked at the reply. Is she anti-social?! I snapped out of the shock and she was gone. IS SHE REALLY A DAMN NINJA?! I just sighed and will try again tomorrow.

* * *

Maka POV

God, what a surprise. A hot new kid asked me if we can be friends. Wait. Did I just say hot?! Argh! I just sighed and went to my house.

"You seem tired. Is there something wrong?" Satoshi asked, worried about me.

"I'm fine." I said, with a tone that makes Satoshi worried more. And Satoshi smiled.

"Is it a love problem?" He said teasingly. I blushed and punched him, but he caught my fist.

"Don't resort with violence." He smiled and teasingly and stole my big, nerdy glasses.

"Hey!" I said, quite angrily. He looked a bit shocked.

"Are you attached to this thing?" He asked looking at the glasses.

"I got used to it." I huffed. He then returned the glasses, and I quickly put in on.

"Relax, c'mon. I have spaghetti for dinner." He said and I smiled.

Few days later, Kid has been pestering me to no end. He was now the most popular guy in school. He wants to be friends with me and I kept on saying no. He asks again and again and I snapped.

"For the millionth time! NO!" I shouted at the middle of the street, Kid following. He was taken aback by the outburst. And it's like he was about to cry. I mentally facepalmed, I feel a bit guilty now.

"Okay, I'm sorry so don't cry." I comforted him and his face lit up.

"Really? So can we be friends?" He asked again, happily.

"No." I rubbed my temples, he was getting annoying now.

"Aww, why?" He pouted, cute.

"Because I want to be left alone." I said, I have to keep him away from me.

"Are you an anti-social person?" Kid raised his eyebrows, symmetrically.

"What? No! I just…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"I have to go. Dad must be worried." I quickly left.

"ARE YOU REALLY A NINJA?!" Kid shouted in the streets, I was just hiding in an alley and I giggled.

Soon I went home and saw Satoshi making curry.

"I heard a kid shouted about ninjas…" He chuckled.

"Uh, that was Kid." I said seating on the couch.

"Hm? You mean Death the Kid? Ah, the headmaster's son." He said.

"Yes, that one." I said flipping through the channels.

"Oh.. Does Maka-chan likes Kid-kun?" He teased me again. I was drinking some water and spit it out and blushed furiously.

"I don't! He just kept on pestering me if we want to be friends." I said. He made a smirk.

"Aww.. Be friends with the poor boy! I feel sorry for him that you're turning him down." He laughed.

"You know I can't." I said seriously.

"So what? You made Tsubaki your friend, why not Kid? I don't want you to be lonely." He said.

"I won't." I said.

"Tch. Poor Kid." He shook his head.

"By the way Maka, Lord Death wants to see you." Satoshi said in a very serious tone.

"Really? When?" I said, equally serious.

"After dinner." He replied. I nodded and we start eating dinner.

* * *

**HELLO MINNA! IT'S ME AGAIN! HAHAHA! OKAY, THIS IS A REGULAR HIGH SCHOOL, NO MEISTERS AND STUFF. AND IF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY SATOSHI IS THE FATHER, BECAUSE I HAVE SOME PLANS YOU KNOW AND I WANT TO MAKE IT DIFFERENT, IN SOME STORIES, WHEN SPIRIT DIED OR SOMETHING, IT IS ALWAYS STEIN, SO I MADE IT DIFFERENT.**

**OKAY! PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVE! AND PM ME IF U NEED ANY HELP! (SOMA IS NOT ACCEPTED.)**


	2. Meeting and a Project

**HELLO MINNA! CH. 2 IZ HERE! SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! TOO MANY ASSIGNMENTS! AND ME HAVE A WISH TO SAY BOUT THE REVIEWS~**

**888KidXMaka888~ :DDDD**

**88EvilnBored88~ Here it is! xDD and thanks!**

**Music-lover02~ Yeah.. Kid is Mr. Popular here! X)**

**MadRevenge8~ Yeah, here is the meeting! Hooray~**

**CureNoble0~ Haha, it is! xD**

**Akira~ No, she isn't!**

**Firechloe~ yeah, bullying is bad, so I made it for, uh, some action?**

**Author-144~ YES! NO SOMA! KIMA IS REALLY EFFING BETTER!  
animeismylife15~ The first? U just have ta read to find out! xD**

**Lifeisnowhere-182~ Kid IS cute! X3**

**Dark angel~ of course. I am planning that ya know.**

**Guest~ YAY! KIMA 4 LIFE!**

**Deaththekids sis~ haha, thanks. I'll ignore the hates! xD**

**Maeva~ I don't know if it is 'Super beginning, I was eager to read more'. I don't know if it is correct. But I think ur review is positive!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting and a Project**

Maka POV

As soon as I ate my dinner, I went to the Death Room as fast as I can. I was out of breath when I came to the Death Room, and Lord Death was there.

"Hello~ Hiya~ Wassup?" Lord Death said with his comical voice.

"Hello, Lord Death. You wish to speak with me?" I greeted and my face turned serious, so does Lord Death.

"Yes. I would like you to do this. Sid-kun!" Lord Death called. Soon Sid (he is not a zombie) appeared holding a cream colored folder with loads of papers. He handed it to me and I scanned the papers.

"Please do it, Maka." Lord Death said to me. I nodded and about to leave then Lord Death called me again.

"Yes, Lord Death?" I asked, facing him again.

"Could you watch out for Kiddo-kun please?" Lord Death asked and I giggled at the new nick name.

"Sure, Lord Death. But he's a bit annoying." I said, remembering every time he tries to be friends with me.

"Ah, He said that you're kind, a bit cold and beautiful!" Lord Death put his foam-like hands on both sides of his head and had a blush and making 'aww' sounds. I looked away and rolled my eyes, but have a small tint of her on my face.

"I have to go now, Lord Death." I bid him goodbye.

* * *

The next Day~

Kid POV

Today is Friday and I'm sure the others are already making plans for the weekend. As I walk through the empty halls, I ended up in the library and I went inside. I smiled at the librarian and saw some people, looking for books. I went up to the 8th floor of the library, where my favorite books are there. As I went up the stairs, I saw a figure. I stop and walked slowly to the figure.

I stopped in front of the figure I realized it was Maka, she is wearing her big glasses, and holding a book and has earphones?! I snuck up behind her and said,

"BOO!" Maka was shocked that she landed on the floor on her backside.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Maka exclaimed, it was loud enough to make the whole library shake. I shrank down from being yelled at.

"I'm sowwy." I said, almost in tears. I heard Maka sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Don't cry please." She said comfortingly and I smiled.

"No, it's fine." I said as I regained my composure.

"Now tell me why you scared me?" Maka said, she had a tick on her head. Instead of answering her, I grabbed the earphones, to listen to the music. I was shocked!

SHE'S LISTENING TO ROCK!

"What?" Maka asked as she tilted her head, cute!

"You listen to _**Dance with the Devil**_?!" Kid scoffed, not believing.

"I do, so give it back." She got the earphones. I looked at the book she's reading, a romance novel?

"You read this kind of thing?" I asked as I pick up the book.

"I do. So stop stealing my things!" She snatched the book out of my hand.

"Ohh.. So you're in love?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"I don't believe in love. So stop following me stalker." She walked away. I froze in shock, DID SHE JUST CALLED ME A STALKER?! I tried to catch up to her, but she's already in the ground floor. What the? How can she be so quick? I went down myself, since it's almost 8.

In the Classroom~ *Maka POV*

I sat down in class and everyone poured in to the classroom, and when Kid (most popular), Soul (2nd popular) and Black Star (3rd popular) walked in the classroom, the fangirls screamed so loud, my ears are bleeding. Then Professor Stein slid in the classroom.

"Alright, guys. We'll do some dissection!" Stein said happily with an evil glint in his eyes. Everyone groaned as he shows the poor frogs.

* * *

Time Skip~

"Alright, everyone. Before you leave, I have a project for you to do it in pairs!" Stein said and everyone, except me, groaned.

"Here's the pairings…" Stein muttered. Some girls wish they're partners will be either of the popular trio.

"Soul and Liz, Patty and Black Star…Kid and Maka." Stein announced and girls glared at me and I just shrugged.

"Now come here. I will give you this book and read it cover to cover. And make sure you do, since I'll hand out questionnaires" Kid went to Professor Stein and got a questionnaire and the book. He walked over to me and asked,

"So, where will we work?"

"I dunno. My house." I said.

"Okay, meet you later at 7:45." He said, I nodded and he walked away to meet his friends.

* * *

Lunch~ *Kid POV*

The popular group went to their usual table and sat there, chatting away about nails, sports and stuff. Kid stood up.

"Where you going, Kid?" Soul asked.

"Hmm? I'm just gonna go for some fresh air." I said, smiling.

"Alright." Soul said, he rolled his eyes, he is like a smart dude, but he's cool.

As I went outside the cafeteria, I went to the large garden of the school. At the center of the garden was a beautiful fountain. And there are many flowers everywhere. There are benches for people who want to relax. I only saw one person, it is Maka. Is she there wherever I am? Weird. I walked up to her, and greeted her.

"Hi, Maka!" I smiled at her. She was currently eating a sandwich.

"Hm? Oh, it's you again, stalker." She glared daggers at me.

"I am not!" I defended myself.

"You are! Since you're everywhere I go!" Maka stood up, facing him and glared, still.

"It's not my fault." I said. She sat down and ate her sandwich again.

"We have to do the project fast. So we can enjoy the rest of the weekend." Maka muttered and I agreed.

"Fine then." I said. Soon the bell rang and we headed to class in different ways.

* * *

Time Skip~ *Nomal POV*

Maka stood outside the school, feeling happy that school ended. She loves to read, but she really doesn't like school much at all. _Why do I have to say that to do it in my house_, Maka thought. She sighed she walked now home.

As she walked the streets, she remembered that she have to get the groceries! She walked inside a grocery store.

"Hmm." Maka muttered and grabbed some apples, mangoes. Then fish, chicken lollipop (xDD), ingredients for curry, _caldereta_ (Filipino food! Meh fave! xD) and more.

She went outside and ran to go home now.

She opened the door to find her brother, Crona, playing with Blair, their cat.

"Hi Crona-kun! Hi Blair-chan!" Maka greeted with a smile.

"Hi M-maka." Crona said, smiling back.

"Meow." Blair said.

"Hello, Maka. You have the groceries?" Satoshi asked, while sipping his coffee.

"Yeah. I got what you needed." Maka said. She gave the bag to him.

"Hmm. Thanks. By the way, I have to go later. I have some business." Satoshi said, readying his jacket and some clothes.

"Again? Aren't you too old now?" Maka said, raising her eyebrows.

"Hey! I'm only 28!" Satoshi argued.

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, Kid is coming over." Maka said, sitting on the couch.

"Really? You two are gonna date?" Satoshi asked.

" WHAT?! NO!" Maka glared at him and Satoshi just laughed.

"I made dinner, so share with Kid, Crona and with Blair, will you. It's 7:30 so I have to go." Satoshi said as he wore his jacket and left.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang and Maka opened the door.

* * *

**OKAY! IT ENDS HERE! I THINK I LIKE SATOSHI BEING THE FATHER! XDDDD. I'M REALLY GLAD PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY, REALLY. I REALLY APRRECIATE IT. :D **


	3. Letters and Attack!

**HELLO IT'S ME AGAIN! XDDD OKAY YOU GUYS BETTER GIVE EnB THANKS CAUSE SHE MOTIVATED ME TO MAKE CH. 3! I AM PLANNING TO POST NEXT WEEK. BUT HERE IT IS! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH KIRI-CHAN FOR THE PIC~ And Crona is 6 here, Kid is 17, Maka is 16, Satoshi is 28.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Letter and Attack!**

Normal POV

When Maka opened the door, it was Kid. Maka led Kid to the living room and told him to sit down and Kid ready the materials on the coffee table.

"Hey, Kid. Could you get the book in my bag?" Maka asked him, pointing at the lack bag beside the book case.

"Alright." Kid went over there and grabbed the book that has the questionnaire.

"Hmm.. Can we start now?" Kid asked, Maka sat down on the couch and sat down. Then suddenly Crona 'accidentally' push Kid and he fell on top of Maka and both blushed wildly.

Suddenly the door suddenly opened, showing Satoshi.

"Damn, I forgot about my k-" Satoshi stopped, staring wide-eyed at the teens of the couch.

"Damn it you two! Get a room you two!" Satoshi teased the two and they blushed even harder.

"It's not what you think, sir." Kid said as he got of off Maka.

"Satoshi! Damn it! You were planning this weren't you?!" Maka accused her awesome father (I think he is).

"Hmm? What? Noooo. I would never do that to you." Satoshi said as he gives Crona a cookie.

"Thanks, Crona-chan!" Satoshi smiled at the cute boy and Crona smiled back.

"You're welcome, papa." Crona replied.

"Now, now you two. Get to work now." Satoshi said, grabbing a case.

"Oh yeah, here are letters addressed to you." He tossed two letters at Maka and she caught it easily.

"From Tsubaki?!" Maka said, shocked.

"Hn. I guess she misses you. See ya." Satoshi closed the door.

"Who was that eyepatch guy?" Kid asked, shocked that the guy planned this all.

"That's Satoshi. My father. He isn't really my father though, but he takes care of me like a real one." Maka smiled at the memory.

"Now can we continue?" Kid asked.

"Of course." Maka and Kid read the book cover to cover.

After an sometime of reading and answering~

"That was hard." Kid sighed in relief and rested on the couch.

"Yeah." Maka agreed and looked at the clock, it was 9:45.

"Let's eat the dinner dad made." Maka said as she stood up to go to the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that! I'll just go home already." Kid said, he stood up and grabbed the hand of Maka.

"You can stay for dinner. And l-let go of me." Maka said, blushing a bit.

"O-oh yeah, sorry." Kid blushed too. Now that Kid realize it, she's even more beautiful than before. But he think that there's something missing. Maka isn't wearing her glasses!

"M-maka your glasses!" Kid said, a bit shock. Maka was cofused at first, then she realized it too. _Shit! I forgot about it!_ Maka thought as she got her glasses from Death knows where.

"I forgot. Sorry. I'll get the food now." Maka said, as she dash off to the kitchen.

* * *

Time Skip~

They were done eating and they sat first on the couch.

"I'll go get some tea." Maka stood up to get some.

The ones left were Kid and Crona. Crona gave an evil, yet timid glare at Kid. Kid looked back with his own glare.

"Are you going to hurt big sister Maka too?" Crona asked, still glaring at him. Kid looked confused. Someone had hurt her?

"Did Satoshi-dono hurt her?" Kid asked.

"Why would dad do that?!" Crona asked back. Kid then sighed.

"I won't hurt your big sister." Kid promised.

"I don't trust you. You might hurt her!" Crona said.

"Now now Crona, don't shout." Maka said as she suddenly appeared, with the cups of tea.

After they drank the tea Kid bid his farewell and left. Maka fixed her things and saw on the couch that Kid forgot his jacket. Maka sighed, she just have to return it on Monday.

She plopped down on the couch and checked the letters and one was from Tsubaki.

The letter was:

Dear Maka-chan,

How are you? As you can see I'm fine here, I made new friends here, but no one will replace you, Maka-chan! And I heard from Satoshi that you have a boyfriend! I'm so happy for you~ See you next time and I wanna see your guy!

Love, Tsubaki

Maka was shocked when she read it. She then got angry at her father. She will shout at her father later.

She then checked another letter.

Dear Maka,

I heard you from Tsubaki and you sound so awesome! She said you're smart and always help people in need! You're so cool~ Now I have a random saying:

MAKA IS AN AWESOME UNICORN SHE'LL BE A BAD*SS PONY AND NINJA WITH A SCYTHE TAIL, AWESOME RAINBOW POWERS, A HORN CAN ZAP EFFING LAZERS, AND AWESOME HOOVES! SHE IS A DAMN PONY GODDESS! XDDD

Love, Tae (a friend of Tsubaki)

Maka sweat dropped and Crona was reading too and sweat dropped.

"Well, that was weird." Maka muttered.

"Big sister, is that Tae person a maniac?" Crona asked like an innocent angel.

"I think so." Maka said uncertainly. How could Tsubaki be friends with a weird person?

Suddenly the door opened with a bang, showing 3 big men with swords.

"Hello, Maka Albarn. We came here to take your life!" One man said, readying his sword.

"I never knew she was beautiful." The second guy said.

"Why don't we have some fun first? Then we'll kill her." The third guy said. They all agreed and ready to attack Maka.

* * *

Maka POV

Shit. These guys are after me? Damn it!

"Crona, go upstairs now, take Blair with you." I whispered to Crona, who is scared out of his wits. He nodded and grabbed Blair and ran to the stairs like hell was after him. I glared at them with hate.

"What do you want from me?" I asked with venom in my voice. I saw them flinched at my tone.

"We want your life is all." The guy smiled wickedly.

"You have to go through me first!" Someone shouted from the door, Kid!

Kid POV (While Maka and the bad guys were talking)

* * *

As I walked through the streets, I just walked slowly, so even 8 minutes passed I am still a bit near Maka's house. I put on my earphones and played _**Remembering Sunday by All Time Low**_. I liked this song for a while and listen to other songs of All Time Low. As I sang the lyrics I stopped when I just said.

"_Even though she doesn't believe in love, he's determined to call her bluff..."_ She said doesn't believe in love. I know she's lying though. I looked up the sky. Why doesn't she want to be friends with me? Why is she pushing me away?

Then I heard a door had fell, I turned around to see what is the commotion and saw three ugly, not symmetrical big men with katanas walking inside Maka's house. I ran to the house and saw Maka glaring at them and it made me even shiver in fear.

"What do you want from me?" Maka asked with venom from her voice. I flinched even more.

"We want your life is all." The guy said.

"You have to go through me first!" I shouted and Maka looked shocked to see me.

I ran at the guy and…

* * *

**HELLO MINNA~ CHAPTER 3 IS UP~ YEHEY~ OKAY I DO NOT OWN EVERYTHING HERE EXCEPT FOR MY STORY! XDD THANK YOU EnB FOR THE IDEA YOU GAVE ME OR I WOULDN'T UPDATE THIS FAST~ SO YOU PEOPLE BETTER THANK HER~ HAHAHA~ FOLLOW, FAVE AND REVIEW PLEASE~ AND FOLLOW, FAVE OR PM ME :)**


	4. Rescue and Kendo

**HELLO EVERYONE! CHAPTER 4 IS UP! YAY! ANYWAYS, I WAS SO TIRED BECAUSE WE PARTY HARD YESTERDAY. I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT WHO KNOWS SHANE, SHE'S DEAD HERE, ALSO SPIRIT AND KAMI. BTW, THERE ARE THREE GUYS RIGHT? SO I WILL WRITE GUY 1, 2 AND 3. 3 IS THE LEADER. AND I WILL NOT REVEAL THE SECRET YET OK? I MIGHT PUT SOME HINTS. PEOPLE WHO THOUGHT MAKA IS A NINJA, THE FIRST CHAP WAS MEANT AS A JOKE CUZ SHE MOVES SO QUIETLY AND QUITE FAST. OK~ ON WITH THE STORY~**

* * *

Previously On Unwanted Company:

Kid POV

"What do you want from me?" Maka asked with venom from her voice. I flinched even more.

"We want your life is all." The guy said.

"You have to go through me first!" I shouted and Maka looked shocked to see me.

I ran at the guy and…

* * *

Chapter 4: Rescue and Kendo

Kid POV

I ran at guy 2 and about to tackle him but he stepped aside and pushed me to Maka. Me and Maka fell on the floor and I was on top of Maka.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Maka and I groaned. Then we stood up and glared at guy 2.

"What are you doing here?" Maka asked me.

"I came here to save you!" I said.

"Well, that sounds promising." Maka said sarcastically.

"Hey!" I glared at her.

"Because of your grand entrance, I feel so safe." Maka said as she rolled her eyes. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Stop your blabbering! Prepare to die Maka Albarn!" Guy 2 shouted.

"Kill the pretty boy too!" Guy 3 said, more like ordered.

Guy 2 was about to slice Maka in half but Maka dodged the sword and kicked him very hard in the jaw. I'm pretty sure I heard a cracking sound and I was astounded by the power of the kick and was surprised that she can kick that hard.

Guy 1 was about to slice me too from behind and just in time Maka threw a punch at him and I kneed him in the gut. The guy coughed up blood and fainted on the floor. Then guy 3 had two swords.

"Is that a kodachi?!" Maka said, looked a bit shocked.

"Haha, you this kind of things? I'm sure you do! You are _the_ Maka Albarn." Guy 3 sneered. I looked confused, what is he talking about? I saw in the corner of my eye that Maka gritted her teeth.

* * *

Maka POV

Damn him! He can't just say things like that in front of Kid! I swear to Death I will kill him! I gritted my teeth to hold the urge to break his neck. Me and Kid were about to attack then suddenly a bokken ***1*** collided with guy 3's skull and was definitely sure I heard a crack. The attack was so hard the bokken broke in two. I stared at the broken bokken that now lay on the floor. Who the hell was crazy enough to come to a house that there are crazy killers and rapists with teenagers.

I looked at the owner of the bokken it was (Black Star! You wish :P) Satoshi with a cold glare that rivals the devil.

"How did you know?" I asked him with a confused expression evident on my face.

"Crona called me." He said with a straight face. I'm even more confused. How?

Then I heard small footsteps and saw Crona coming down with Blair on his head.

"How did you call him?" I asked the little boy.

"W-well." Crona then showed my iphone.

"That explains it." Kid said. Damn, I forgot he's here.

"Kid, could you keep quiet about this? We don't want anyone else to know about this." Satoshi said, I mean ordered.

Kid nodded, it seems like he lost his voice.

"I'll _interrogate_ them first so clean up this mess will you." Satoshi said as he tied the three and went outside the house leaving me and Kid to clean the mess.

"I'll clean the blood, will you pick up the broken glass carefully?" I said as I started to clean the floor. He nodded and swept the broken pieces to the dustpan.

* * *

Monday morning~ *Maka POV*

I was exhausted from the other day that random guys just tried to attack me. I feel sorry for the guys who Satoshi _interrogated_. I ran downstairs to find a plate full of pancakes.

"Wow, pancakes this time? Glad that I will not eat toast again." I said as I sat down and put syrup on my pancake.

"Yeah, by the way, Asura called." Satoshi informed me. I raised my eyebrow, Uncle Asura called?

"What? Really? If he called it must be important." I said, eating some of my pancake.

"Hmm. Yeah, it is. I can't believe he have to drag me in his damn problem." He said as he glared at his pancake like it was its fault.

"Oh well, thanks for the breakfast." I said as I stood up and suddenly he suddenly threw a bokken at me.

"The heck?" I said as I caught it.

"Just in case you know." He said as he stood up and grabbed the same case.

"Okay, I'll head out now." I said and I ran outside to go to school.

"Okay Crona-kun, stay with aunt Medusa (btw, all bad guys are good guys here.) okay?" Satoshi said looking at the boy. Crona nodded and stayed in the living room.

* * *

Time Skip~ School *Kid POV*

I am writing notes that Professor is discussing, I got tired of it and I stop and started to zone out. I was looking at Maka. I was thinking what happened the other day. Why did the guys from last night attacked her? I have lots of questions about Maka, Satoshi said I can't tell anyone about it. As I continued to put questions in my head somebody called me.

"Kid, your father wants to talk to you." Stein said, looking at me. My face is plastered with a confused look. I just shrugged and stood up and went outside to go to the Death Room.

At the Death Room

"Yes, Father?" I asked my father who is still wearing that cartoonish mask.

"Hello Kiddo!" He greeted and I just twitch at my nickname.

"You called?" I said, raising my eyebrows symmetrically.

"Ah, yes. Your brother is coming here so be nice will you." Lord Death said with the goofy voice.

"WHAT? Why?" I exclaimed.

"Well, Kiddo. I can't find any good teacher to teach you in gym so it's best to let your brother do it." Lord Death said to me. I facepalmed twice and muttered some curses.

"Fine. I just hope he won't embarrass me." I said, stomping off.

"I still don't know why you hate him." Lord Death sighed and drank some tea he made.

* * *

Back to the classroom~ *Normal POV*

"Okay class, today you will have gym class and you will have a new teacher to teach you all. So be nice if you don't want to get dissected." Stein said to the class as he rolled away. Then a guy suddenly went inside the classroom. He is wearing a red dress shirt and jeans. He even had a scarf! Who would even wear a scarf in a damn hot day?!

"Hello everyone, my name is Asura. I will be your new gym teacher today." Asura greeted. Maka was surprised.

"Oh. I know some faces here….. Hello brother, Maka, Black Star, Soul." He smiled at them. Everyone was fine when he knows the guys but Maka? Not! Everyone looked at Maka with a glare or cofused look.

Maka then glared at him as like he killed Crona. It's like she wants to slit his throat. Asura felt the glare and fake coughed.

"We should go to the gym now and start the class." Asura said and everyone went to the gym.

* * *

At the gym~

Everyone went to the gym and Asura told them to form a line.

"Today, let's start on Kendo!" Asura said happily and all the girls, except for Maka, groaned.

"Now now. We have a special guest since you guys are too many so I need help." Asura explained. Soon the door opened and it was Satoshi again.

"The hell Satoshi." Maka muttered.

"Well then let's start. Change your clothes now and get a bokken from the rack. I'll give you 5 minutes. Now go!" Asura ordered.

After 5 minutes~

After they did some stretching it was time for a match.

"Hm. Let's start with Soul vs. Maka!" Asura announced.

Everyone cheered for Soul except for Kid though. Maka stood up so does Soul. Both ready their bokkens and took their stances.

* * *

Soul POV

Damn, how Maka hold her sword it's like she's a professional. I know how to use a sword, but how she does it, it's like she's used to it. It was a bit suspicious. I ready myself to attack.

"You two ready? Then fight!" Asura shouted.

I charged at her first and about to hit her shoulder.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 DONE! YAY! OKAY, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUYS! ANYWAYS 888KIDXMAKA888 WELCOME TO THE JONICA ARMY! HAHAHA! I AM PLANNING TO REWRITE 30-DAY BREAK SINCE WHEN I READ IT, IT WAS CRAP. NOW CHAPTER 5 COMING NEXT WEEK~**


	5. Beaten and Confess

**CHAPTER 5~ YAY~ ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW~**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Beaten and Confess…**

Soul POV

I was about to hit her shoulder until she dodged my attack and hit me in the head.

"OUCH!" I screamed. Her looks look like she's weak. I guess not.

"Damn it! The hell woman!" I glared at her and she just gave me a smirk that was never shown when she's at school.

"Sorry." She muttered in a sarcastic tone.

I stood up and glared and kept my guard still.

"Isn't that against the rule or something?" I looked over at Asura sensei.

"Well, no." Asura said plainly.

"Wha-? Really?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes. By the way, I want you to choose from the choices I will give you." Asura said.

"It is?" I said.

"Would you fight with real or wooden swords?" He asked.

"Wooden." Maka and I said in unison.

"For fun or seriously?"

"Seriously."

"With punches and kicks?"

"Yes."

"It's settled then. Whoever loses will fight me or Satoshi or will do a thousand strokes." Asura said strictly.

We both nodded and ready our stances again.

* * *

Normal POV

The two got ready and Soul attacked again first and targeted her side. Maka quickly blocked it and kicked Soul in his stomach.

"That hurts." Soul muttered.

Asura and Satoshi smirked at this.

Maka then went after him, and disappeared and reappeared behind Soul and hit him in the back. It was strong enough to make him fall.

"Maka. Not too much." Satoshi muttered darkly. Maka looked at him and nodded.

Soul stood up and charged at her, he faked a kick that made Maka dodge and he just swept her feet. Maka fell and Soul his sword at Maka with a smirk.

"You lose." Soul said smugly.

"Yay~ Go Soul-sama~" Girls cheered for him.

Maka then gave an evil smirk. She kicked him where it hurts most and Soul lay on the floor whimpering cause of the pain. I glared at her even more and stood up slowly using the bokken for support.

"This girl is good." Soul said angrily.

Soul grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and hit her stomach. Maka groaned in pain.

"Bastard, that hurts you know!" Maka cursed at Soul. Everyone, except Asura and Satoshi, were surprised at how she talked.

"That girl can swear!" Black Star shouted in surprise.

"Yeah, so shut you damn monkey!" Maka then glared at him. Black Star was a bit hurt at that.

"Oi oi Maka. Didn't I teach you manners?" Satoshi said.

"I'm so sorry." She said sarcastically.

"Uh oh. She snapped bro." Asura whispered.

"After all, she's been bullied and holding it." Asura said.

"And that one hit." Satoshi said.

Maka literally snapped, and when she snapped, hell breaks loose.

"Chill, bookworm. No need to be mad." Soul's hands rose in defense and beads of sweat are forming on his forehead.

She didn't listen and ran after him and jumped up in the air that any person can jump that high.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu! Ryu Tsui Sen! ***1***" Maka shouted and slammed her bokken on his head. It hit so hard the bokken broke and the attack was powerful that the floorboard broke and Soul's head made a hole on it.

Everyone gaped at the power of the attack, mostly the loss of Soul.

"_How could Soul-sama be beaten by that nerd?"_

"_Why is a bookworm strong?"_

"_How can she beat my best buddy!"_

"_What insane power."_

"_I never knew tiny tits got it in her."_

"_How could Soul been beaten by that bitch?"_

Whispers began around the room with shock, insults, and bewilderment.

"My my, you should've hold back there Maka." Asura shook his head.

"I feel sorry for the boy. Maka, you should know your limits." Satoshi shook his head as well.

"Oops. Sorry. Sorry Uncle Asura, Dad." She apologized.

Now everyone's jaws dropped. She is good at kendo. And now she knows Asura and Satoshi.

"I taught you very well." Asura said proudly.

"Nuh-uh! I'm the one who taught her." Satoshi glared at him.

"Uh-huh" Asura glared back.

"Bastard! No one 'uh-huh' my 'nuh-uh'!" Satoshi said.

"Go to hell." Asura said back.

"That's it, die!" He suddenly grabbed a bokken from the rack and attacked Asura. Asura ran around the room, getting away from the maniac that is after him. Everyone sweat dropped at the scene and then shrugged it off.

* * *

Kid POV

That attack was magnificent and it defeated Soul. Soul was the 3rd strongest in Shibusen who are good in sports. 2nd was Black Star, since he was the son of the 2nd strongest assassin and from his muscles, he's well trained. As for me, I'm the strongest, I train every day, but I'm not like Black Star, with all his muscles. But I'm considered the strongest. But how can Maka be that strong?

* * *

Maka POV

I just hope no one will be that suspicious. It was bad Asura is here, then this time Satoshi came, then this happen! I looked at the body on the floor and actually felt sorry for Soul even though he's such an ass!

"Hahaha! You can't catch me you old fart!" Asura teased Satoshi, making Satoshi give a murderous glare.

"Me? An old fart? You're 45 you idiot!" Satoshi shouted back.

"Why the heck are they being childish." I muttered. I never knew Asura was that old.

"What?! I am not! I'm just 29 you moron!" Asura shouted back. Everyone, I mean everyone, face palmed at their childishness and stupidity.

* * *

Time Skip~ *Normal POV*

As they day goes on, it was time for the students to go home. Maka went down fast to avoid talking to Kid. But Kid was already downstairs and it seems like he was waiting for her.

"Hey Maka." Kid said as she went down. She ignored him and went past him. Kid looked at her with wide eyes. He ran after her as she was walking quickly. He grabbed her shoulders to stop.

"The stalker prevails! What do you want?" Maka said sarcastically.

"Maka, explain." Kid stated simply.

"Why should I? Are you my father?" She spat.

"I am not, but I am getting suspicious by your actions." He said in return.

(-_-) "Seriously? Go hang out with your buddies and leave me alone for good." She said, trying to break free from his hold, but his hold was firm.

"No." He stated simply.

"Why?!" She shouted.

"Because I think…. I like you." He stated, turning 8 shades of red.

* * *

**HOLY CRAP KID! YOU SAID IT THIS EARLY?! WOW YOU GOT GUTS. FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER WHAT IS MAKA'S REACTION?! PLEASE REVIEW~**

**1. From Rurouni Kenshin :**

**Ryūtsuisen** (龍槌閃, Dragon Hammer Flash) - From a position higher than one's opponent (usually initiated by a powerful jump), one uses the momentum of the fall to strengthen a two-handed sword swing that brings the blade down on the opponent's head or shoulder.


	6. Can She Take It?

**THIS IS JUST A SHORT CHAPTER JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THE REACTION OF MAKA. MAKA IS JUST CALLING ASURA UNCLE JUST FOR FUN, IT'S WEIRD YOU KNOW IF KID IS HER UNCLE AND I PAIRED THEM -_- THIS CHAP IS A BIT DRAMATIC…. WELL, ON TO THE STORY~**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Can she take it?**

Normal POV

"I… like you, Maka." Kid said nervously, with an obvious blush.

"What are you saying?!" Maka asked him, still blushing wildly.

"I am saying that I like you since the day we met." He said.

_The day since we first met? Aren't I cold to him?_ Maka thought.

"You're lying." Maka said.

"I am not! I really like you!" Kid said.

"Heh, you're lying. You just want to toy with my feelings." Maka accused.

"I would never do that!" Kid said, obviously hurt by the accusation.

"Then, why do you think my actions are suspicious?" Maka asked.

_Maybe you are like me._ "I am just curious." He lied.

"Wow, It's a lie, isn't it? Let me go. I have to go home." Maka said. Kid let her go and ran to her home, he wanted to chase after her, but he let it be.

She ran very fast and slammed the door open, surprising Crona and Blair.

"Big sister, are you okay?" Crona asked her.

"Yes I am. Where is Satoshi?" Maka asked.

"He went to get the groceries." Crona said. Maka nodded and went to her room to change.

* * *

Time Skip ~ * Maka POV*

I just lay on my bed, listening to _**Painting Flowers**_ by All Time Low. I can't believe he just said it bluntly. I can't. I just can't. I don't want him to be involved in my life. I heard someone knocked on the door and I let them come in.

"You were looking for me?" Satoshi's voice rang in my ear. I sat up on my bed.

"Yeah." I said and made a motion to tell him to sit down. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's the problem?" He asked. I explained everything what happened earlier.

"So, to put it simply, you don't want to." He said.

"Of course! What if he got in danger because of me?! I can't handle that much!" I exclaimed.

"Do you like him?" Was his simple question.

"A bit." I said. He looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"Well, you like him? Why not give him a chance?" He asked.

"I just can't Satoshi." I said sadly.

"Don't be afraid to love a person." He said.

I looked at him with a worried expression. His voice was filled with sadness and regret.

"Satoshi, forget about the past." I said. He made a humorless chuckle.

"I'll give you this Maka. When you love a person as if it's your own life or even more than that, you will never forget him." He said.

"Thanks for the lesson Satoshi." I smiled at him.

"Just remember. Do not be afraid to love and you will always be the one to pick who you want to be with." He said as he stood up, he went to the door and held the doorknob, but he gave me one last statement.

"_**Don't let him end up the way she did."**_ He then closed the door behind him. I just nodded and made a promise.

* * *

**OKAY! IT'S SHORT, JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THE REACTION. PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! I AM GETTING A BIT WRITER'S BLOCK. SO PLEASE PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS. I WOULD HIGHLY APPRECIATE IT **


	7. Pain and Lunch

**HELLO MINNA! SOORY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! PLEASE DON'T KI- *BEEN SHOT***

**RPE: HELLO, EVERYONE. MY NAME IS RPE I AM A FRIEND OF TR. FOR BEING SLOW AT UPDATING SHE DIED. SO IF YOU WANT HER TO LIVE, PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVE THIS STORY.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Pain and a Lunch?**

**Kid POV**

I walked slowly to the mansion as I thought of Maka accusing me such things. It was really the truth. I like her, no I LOVE her. It seems that she doesn't trust people that much. I opened the door of the mansion and sat on the couch that is in my symmetrical living room.

I then got a book, still thinking of Maka and I just realized that a page on my book got a drop of water. I wonder how that happened. And another came. I realized it was my own tears. Tears slid down my face, it really hurts. I close my book and sighed. I think I need a shower. I feel dirty all of a sudden.

I put my book down on the couch and stood up and went to my room.

After a few minutes~

I went out of the bathroom and grab some clothes. I grab a black t-shirt with a big white 8 at the middle, grabbed my white khaki shorts then my black converse. I grabbed some money and ran down the house and left to get some coffee and fresh and come back after some minute.

* * *

**NEXT DAY~**

**Satoshi POV**

I forced Maka to go with me to eat, since I don't feel like cooking today.

"Satoshi, if you don't want to cook, then I should be the one. I know how to cook you know." Maka complained.

"Maka, remember the last time you cook? You almost burned down the house! I know you cook good food. But let's not burn the house, okay?" I said while side glancing at her. She just glared and muttered a string of curses.

"Watch your mouth, young lady. We can't let Crona hear that." I warned looking at Crona who was beside me and Blair was on top of his head.

"You know you are annoying sometimes." Maka muttered.

We are on our way to just eat in an Italian restaurant and ask the two to come. Maka was just wearing a red blouse that has a cartoonish mask in front and wearing jeans. Crona was wearing a white shirt with blue shorts. I'm wearing a red shirt and black jacket, covering it a bit and jeans.

"We're almost there." I muttered and pointed at a building.

"Yay!" Crona cheered and ran ahead. Crona didn't look at where he's going and about to crash into someone.

"Crona! Watch out!" I said and ran to her.

"Eh?" Crona looked behind to look at me and really bumped into someone. Fortunately that someone caught Crona before he fell.

"Woah there little guy. You're lost or somethin'?" The guy asked Crona.

"I'm sorry mister!" I saw Crona bowed at the guy.

"It's fine, just watch out, okay?" The guy ruffled his hair.

"Excuse me, sir." I said walking up to the two, Maka following.

The man looked up, looking at me with bloody red orbs.

"Is this your child?" The man stared at me.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that mr…?" I asked.

"Soul Evans. Dude, don't call me 'mister' I ain't old." Soul grinned. Soul looked at the person behind me.

"Eh? It's the bookworm! You dating?" He asked Maka that was behind me.

* * *

**Maka POV**

Oh Death. The popular hottie of Shibusen, Soul is here. And the one I beat up. I can't believe he forgot about Satoshi and vice versa! Morons will be morons huh.

"Oh… You're not wearing glasses today huh, bookworm." Soul smirked,

Oh shit! I forgot about my glasses! I want to slit Satoshi's throat for not making me wear those. He kept on saying that it's soo ugly.

"Uh..yeah." I said quite dumbly.

"Daddy! I'm sorry I didn't listen." Crona said.

"It's fine. Don't just run ahead like that." Satoshi grinned.

"Satoshi, don't tell me you forgot Soul. The one in Kendo." I said while face palming. He still looked at me dumbly and a light bulb appeared on top of his head.

"Ah, the one my daughter beat? So, you're mostly called Soul Eater." He said, remembering the events. Soul gave an " Excalibur face".

"Don't remind me." He said, groaning.

"Soul, you want to join us in lunch? I mean, Crona bumped into you." Satoshi offered.

"No thanks, Satoshi-san. Thanks anyways." He said coolly, waved goodbye and walked away.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kid was still hurt at the events the other day and still walked around the city and bumped into Soul.

"Oh, Soul." Kid said, smiling at his best friend.

" 'Sup bro!" Soul grinned and the two 'bro fist'.

"What ya doin' here?" Soul asked, curiously.

"Just wandering the city." He replied.

"Wanna play basketball?" Soul suggested.

"I don't feel like it." Kid muttered and his stomach growled.

"Well well, let's eat? I'll call the others." Soul suggested and laughed at his best friend.

"Thanks Soul." Kid gave a grateful smile, but Soul stared blankly at him.

"Yes, I will pay for it." Kid sighed at the childishness of Soul, even though he himself was rich, he couldn't pay.

"Thanks." Soul grinned and got his phone to call the others.

* * *

Time Skip~

Maka, Satoshi and Crona (They let Blair in) and ate their pasta and pizza.

"I guess we can go out once in a while." Maka said before putting a fork full of pasta in her mouth.

"Told you so." Satoshi grinned then bit his slice of pizza.

While Kid, Soul and the others are in the same restaurant too, Liz's eyes were wandering around the restaurant with quite a bored expression, then she spotted Maka.

"Isn't that the flat chested bookworm?!" Liz said and pointed at the table, all heads turn to table.

"Hey…. Isn't that Satoshi-san?" Black Star said.

"It seems so." Kid muttered, his eyes flashing with sadness when he saw Maka.

"HAHA! I bet they're dating!" Patty laughed.

"Heh, guess so! Let's say hi shall we?" Liz gave an evil smile and walked over.

"Oh, Hello _Maka_." Liz said with disgust. Maka looked up and her eyes widen in shock.

Satoshi kept quiet and grabbed his for to eat.

"Oh.. Sis, are they dating?" Patty asked Liz with fake curiosity.

"Hahaha! Guess so." Liz said with an evil smirk.

"I wonder if they s-." Patty's sentence was cut off since a knife was near her throat.

"Don't say like you think Maka is a whore. If you do I'll slit your throat!" Satoshi said threateningly. His eyes are glinting with bloodlust, doesn't care if he kills or not.

For the first time Patty was scared. Black Star was even scared himself. Liz just stood there, frightened. Kid just looked at them. Soul was trying not to join Satoshi in trying to slit their throat.

Soul looked at Kid. He knew that his best friend is in love with the book worm. And soon he also fell in love with her. He doesn't know why, but he really like her.

"Kid, why didn't you defend Maka?!" Soul said at the boy, Black Star went over the girls to help them move.

"I-I just can't, Soul." Kid muttered.

"What the hell happened, Kid? You're not telling me something and I don't like it!" Soul said.

"Maka…. I confessed to her." Kid said with a saddened voice.

"Sounds serious." Soul muttered. He looked at where his friends where, but they're gone, even Maka and Satoshi and that kid.

"Since they're gone, tell me bro." Soul pleaded.

"Fine then. Please don't tell the others." Kid said. Soul nodded and Kid started his story.

* * *

After some time~

They were outside the restaurant and both of them were embraced with tension and silence and after a few, it broke.

"So, it hurts doesn't it. It hurts to be rejected." Soul said with pity.

"Yeah, but she even doesn't want to be friends." Kid was in a brink of tears.

"No wonder she's called anti-social and a nerd, pus an emo." Soul muttered.

"Not helping Soul." Kid looked at Soul.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry." Soul gave a nervous laugh.

"But thanks for listening." Kid smiled.

"No prob, dude." Soul grinned and did another bro fist.

"Want some ice cream?" Soul asked as he walks towards a convenient store.

"Sure." Kid said.

Soul and Kid went inside to the store. Kid bought chocolate and Soul both vanilla. They went to Kid's mansion and ate it all. And Soul kept on giving advice while eating and Kid still listen…

* * *

**RPE: WELL, THAT WENT WELL. I THINK. *LOOKS AT CORPSE OF TR* IF U WANT HER TO LIVE PLEASE REVIEW, FAVE, FOLLOW. SHE DOESN'T OWN SOUL EATER, SO DO I. WHILE UR AT IT WHEN U REVIEW, CAN U ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS:**

** YOU THINK CHAPTER 6 WAS A BIT OF A LESSON ABOUT LOVE?**

** TR REVEAL THE SECRET SOON?**

** IT WAS REVEALED, WILL TR MAKE A PROLOGUE?**

** WE KICK OUT SATOSHI FROM THE STORY OR NOT?**


	8. Sorry People AN VERY IMPORTANT

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**SORRY I CAN'T UPDATE THIS DAMN STORY :( I'M LITERALLY OUT OF IDEAS AND I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING NOW. UNTIL I GET AN IDEA FROM U GUYS OR I WILL THINK FOR MYSELF THIS STORY WILL STAY ON HIATUS FOR A BIT... SORRY :( PLEASE PM ME UR IDEAS SINCE I REALLY NEED ONE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY.**

**I WILL UPDATE MY CURRENT STORIES:**

**DO I STILL HAVE A CHANCE?**

**KING OF HELL**

**HIGHS AND LOWS**

**SORRY TO DISAPPOINT U GUYS :( I'LL UPDATE THESE STORIES MAYBE NEXT WEEK OR SO SINCE THE ASSIGNMENTS, PROJECTS, ROLE PLAYS AND ETC ARE PILING UP.**


	9. The Dream

**HELLO PEOPLE! LET'S JUST SAY I GOT MY INSPIRATION ;) I THANK WHO GAVE ME SOME IDEAS, 1112Black rose2111, EnB, THANKS! AND COSMICSYPNOSIS….. I MIGHT PUT UP ON THAT IDEA…. IF SO…. ANYWAYS, HERE'S CHAPTER 8! IT'S SYMMETRICAL!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After the incident in the restaurant, Maka, Crona, Blair and Satoshi are walking back do the house.

"Satoshi, you might've kill her there!" Maka glared at Satoshi who is just looking straight.

"But I didn't right? She was alive you know." Satoshi muttered, not even scared of the girl.

"The knife was so close, Satoshi! You what will happen if you go killing people!" Maka shouted as they got near the apartment.

Satoshi was looking around for people, they were lucky this part is sort of deserted.

"Listen Maka, I know what will happen." Satoshi muttered.

"Then you should know THIS by now!" Maka said as she held a 5- inch dictionary that is very heavy looking and quite painful.

"Shit." Was the one word that Satoshi uttered when he so the large book. He sprinted right away leaving Maka and Crona on the streets.

"WAIT!" Maka said as she raised her book threateningly.

Satoshi ran inside the apartment and close the door and ran upstairs, almost tripping.

Maka ran inside the house went upstairs to find Satoshi's room locked.

"Mun yeol-eo! (open the door!)" Maka shouted in korean and banged the door

"_I hate it when she speaks in Korean!_" Satoshi thought and finally gave up and open the door.

"Okay, I'm sor-." Satoshi didn't finish it as the book collide with his head hearing a bone breaking sound and Satoshi's face fell flat on the floor.

"Take that!" Maka smiled in triumph.

"Ottokeh (What to do).." Satoshi muttered.

"Umm big sister is dad going to be okay?" Crona asked innocently.

"I guess. He's as strong as a dinousaur." Maka said as she thought Korean things again. Satoshi rose again and muttered,

"Don't compare me and Jonghyun ***1***." (-_-)

"I am not. I'll take a nap." Maka said. Satoshi nodded and left with Crona before kissing Maka on the cheek.

Maka lay in bed and put a pillow on her face so she will fall asleep.

* * *

_Flashback Dream~ *Maka's POV*_

_I saw everyone look so lonely…. I tried to ask but they won't answer. They say a six year old won't take it, but I wanna know! I don't even know where are my parents.. I walked up to an 18 year old Satoshi and a 19 year old Asura._

"_Where's mama and papa?!" I squeaked at the two. They looked at me with… pity? I think so._

"_It's hard to say…" Asura said with sadness. Satoshi then looked at me with cold eyes, like a lone wolf._

"_Please, tell me….. I made a card for the birthday of mama. I want to give it to her." I said and hold up the card with a bit of a poor drawing._

_Asura looked away, his face mixed with anger, pity and regret. Yet Satoshi still looked expressionless._

"_We can't." Satoshi said._

"_But S-" I was cut off by Medusa pulling me._

"_Please Maka. Please stop." Medusa said with a teary-eyed._

"_I want to know now!" I wailed and wailed until they said it that made my heart break.._

"_They are dead." The three words that Satoshi uttered made my heart break and my whole world to stop._

"_D-dead?" I repeated with my voice is shaky._

"_Yes…. We couldn't stop the killers from killing them." Asura said._

"_We lost three comrades at that mission.. The two were Spirit and Kami." Medusa said._

"_W-who was the other one?" I asked and saw Satoshi flinched and a tear escaped._

"_It was Shane." A guy appeared. Who has raven hair, gold eyes and stood tall and an aura of a leader and a cape draping on his shoulders._

"_Lord Death?" I said in shock as this guy never went out._

"_Yes, Maka. It's me. I know it may be hard for you, but we can't help it." Lord Death said sadly._

"_You will be in care of Satoshi, as he lost someone also dear to him." Lord Death continued to say._

"_I won't do it." Satoshi said coldly, with a small growl._

_Lord Death looked at him with the same cold eyes, red-gold to gold, yet it seems Satoshi was colder._

"_Please Satoshi, I'm sure you understand her situation." Lord Death pleaded. After a few minutes, Satoshi gave up._

"_Fine." He stated._

"_Maka, would it be alright if you will be trained like your parents?" Lord Death asked._

"_Who is the killer of my mama and papa?" I asked._

"_You want revenge? Go train first." Asura said. I nodded._

"_Okay, I will." I spoke with eager._

"_Remember that training won't be a walk to the park." Stein said and randomly appears. I just ignored it._

"_Okay, Stein. Please do it." Lord Death said._

"_Okay." Stein grinned, Asura pointed a gun at Stein's head and Satoshi raised his sword and pointed at his neck._

"_Don't do anything." Satoshi said._

"_Snap. Satoshi no wonder you're called the Lone Wolf of Death." Stein said. Satoshi just grunted._

"_Who is it anyways?" I asked._

"_It is W-."_

* * *

End of the dream (Normal POV)

Maka woke up with her pillow has tear-stained. She wiped her tears and check the clock.

"7pm." Maka muttered.

The door opened and Maka got her guards up and ready herself. She looked at door intensely and it was only Crona.

"Hi big sis. You're finally awake. Dinner's ready." Crona said.

"Thanks Crona." Maka smiled and went inside to the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

Crona POV

Big sis looked so sad. Brother Kid promised that he will protect her! He vowed! But I hope Brother Kid would keep his word.

(A/N: It's hard to protect someone… mostly when they are far from you and someone tried to keep you two apart. It is my real experience now, I'm feeling it currently…. I have to admit I miss her…)

* * *

Normal POV

Maka walked down the stairs and Satoshi looked at her happily, his smile suddenly faltered when he saw the red puffy eyes.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah.." Maka traced off thinking of something.

"Really huh. Well Maka, let's eat dinner now. I have a meeting today." Satoshi said.

"What's it about?" Maka asked curiously.

"The usual stuff." Satoshi said as he ate his pork tonkatsu.

"Oh, is that so? Okay, what time will you be back?" Maka asked, it's only Monday so he might go back early.

"Around 8 or 8:30." He said looking up. I just nodded.

After some time he went outside to go to the meeting and tomorrow will be another time for school…

* * *

**SORRY IF IT IS SHORT, MY NECK HURTS AND I TYPE THIS WITH NO BREAK. JONGHYUN IS THE MAIN VOCALIST OF SHINee AND MAY BE MY BIAS. HAHA. ANYWAYS, THE A/N WAS TRUE. I DON'T LIKE G….. STEALING A…. FROM MY .. I MEAN OUR (MY OTHER FRIENDS TOO) SIDE. SPARKY IF YOUR READING THIS I KNOW YOU MAY KNOW WHO THIS "A". THE HINT IS WHAT I SAID BEFORE. SO PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVE THE STORY.. OR ME XD**


	10. A friend

**HI EVERYBODY! I'M BACK! OKAY, I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES SOON… OKAY HERE IS CHAPTER 9!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A friend…**

Maka POV

Tuesday already arrived fast and for the first time, I don't want to go to school. After the incident in the restaurant plus I rejected Kid I can't stand a second in school.

Until Satoshi kicked the door opened holding a spatula.

"Maka! Get your lazy butt moving!" He shouted while pointing the spatula at me.

"But-." I was cut off when Crona came and said something that made me shock.

"Big sis, a white haired guy is looking for you." Crona said with the innocent face.

"Oh ok." I said and got up, bathe and dressed as fast as I could, pushed Satoshi out of the way and opened the door.

And there, stood the guy I hate, Soul Evans. I just wonder why he's here.

"What?" I asked with no expression at all.

"Kid is in a bad mood you know, ever since you…" He said but trailed off at the end.

"Dad, I'm leaving!" I turned first to the house and saw Satoshi nodded and wave then I closed the door and walk past Soul.

"Oi! Wait!" Soul said as he caught up with me.

"Soul, just tell Kid that he should tell it himself, not you." I said and try to go away faster.

In the end, me and Soul unfortunately went to school together and people stared.

Soul saw Black Star as we went up the stairs and went ahead of me and bro fist with him.

"Black Star, where the heck is Kid?" Soul asked Black Star.

"The garden bro. He's in a bad mood now." Black Star said, looked at me and grinned.

"I still can't believe the bookworm manage to beat you man!" Black Star said through laughs, Soul punched Black Star on the arm.

I just rolled my eyes and walk away from the two to get to the library until I stopped in my tracks.

* * *

Tsubaki POV

I was just worried about Maka and my dad said I can go back for a while and I just arrived yesterday, I didn't tell Maka so it would be a big surprise. I visited Satoshi's apartment and was answered by Crona.

"Sister Tsubaki!" Crona shouted and wrapped his small arms around me.

"Hi Crona, where's Maka?" I asked the little boy.

"She is in school." Crona reply and I nodded.

"Oh is that so." I muttered. I just missed her then.

"Well you could catch her." Satoshi said who is only wearing his shirt and boxers.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, class starts at 8. It's 7:30 now." Satoshi said and sipped his coffee. I nodded and waved goodbye.

* * *

At the school (Tsubaki POV)~

I waited for a bit since I think I got either ahead or they are already inside but I was happy when I saw the familiar glasses and pigtails. She looked up with a shock look on her face. I smiled warmly, I missed my best friend so much.

"Tsubaki?" She asked, completely shock.

"Yes Maka- Chan!" I said with a smile. She hugged me very tight that I am suffocating.

"M-maka!" I said, laughing a bit.

"When did you arrive?" She asked me while shaking me.

"U-ummm y-y-yesterday!" I said while stuttering, she made me so dizzy.

"And you didn't tell me?" She said.

"It will be a big surprise you know." I said now more calmly as she loose her hug.

"Oh okay." She nodded.

* * *

Normal POV

Soul and Black Star are still there and saw the little reunion.

"It seems like she has a friend after all." Soul said with amusement.

Black Star stood still as he look at Tsubaki, well more like stared.

"Who is that?" Black Star asked breathlessly.

"The girl made Black Star breathless. Wow. That's a first." Soul said with a smirk. Black Star blushed.

"I-it doesn't m-mean I l-l-like her!" Black Star said with a glare.

"I'm just joking Black Star. Let's go to Kid." Soul said and the two went past Maka and Tsubaki.

Tsubaki and Black Star's eyes met and Black Star blushed and looked away.

Maka noticed and laughed. Tsubaki looked at her confused.

"What are you laughing at Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh it's nothing Tsubaki." Maka said while wiping her tears from laughter.

"Aigo." Tsubaki muttered. Maka looked at her weirdly.

"When did you learn that?" Maka asked.

"Heh… Wattpad." Tsubaki said.

"Seriously?" (-_-) Maka said.

"Hehehe." Tsubaki just smiled awkwardly.

"Well, I have to go now. It's 7:55 now." Maka said and waved goodbye.

"Bye Maka!" Tsubaki said and left to go to Maka's apartment.

* * *

Time Skip~ (Normal POV)

It is already dismissal and every student was happy even though some were piled with assignments. Of course as you all know that Kid and Maka have the same classes. And as they are on the streets Kid approached Maka.

The atmosphere is still awkward between them. They don't even look at each other, eye contact or whatever. Kid put a hand on her shoulder and Maka got tense and as reflex, Maka grabbed his arm and threw him.

"GAH!" Kid shouted loudly as he hit the wall. Maka sweat drop and ran to him.

People were staring at the two since they made such a big commotion.

"OW! What was that for?! I just hold your damn shoulder!" Kid shouted while rubbing the bump on his head.

"Um, reflex?" Maka said weirdly.

_No wonder Satoshi kept on saying don't act violently… _Maka thought while beads of sweat were forming.

Kid kept on muttering some curses and glaring at me, the ground and the wall. He stood up and calm down a bit.

"I was going to give you something until you did something rational." Kid said with small anger but Maka doesn't seem intimidated by him.

"Well, sorry. Like I said, it was only a reflex." Maka explained.

Kid just grunted. _That isn't a reflex. Usually, it's either scream or slap. But that was extreme. _He thought.

"So, what are you going to give?" Maka asked him. Kid nodded and got a brown envelope from his back pack.

"Stein said that it is very important. He didn't manage to give it to you since you didn't stop by his classroom." Kid explained.

Maka nodded and understand the important part.

"Did you look what is inside?" Maka asked cautiously.

"No, Stein will dissect me if I do that." Kid said nervously. Maka sighed in relief and got the envelope.

"Okay, thanks Kid. And I'm sorry." Maka said.

"Oh, it's fine." Kid said. After that she left. And Kid didn't know he was holding his breath while talking.

As Maka look at the envelope, she opened it cautiously and read the contents and she muttered…

"Kazimeru…

* * *

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE I AM SO SORRY THAT IT WAS SHORT. IT IS KINDA RUSHED. I'M SORRY I CAN'T UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES BUT OH WELL. I DON'T KNOW WHERE I GOT KAZIMERU IT JUST POP OUT IN MY HEAD. AND YAY I PUT TSUBAKI IN THE STORY! IT SEEMS THAT B*S HAS A CRUSH. HAHAHAHA. OKAY SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


End file.
